Dr. Snyder will provide overall direction of the center comprising scientific, financial and administrative perspectives. He will be responsible for determining the intellectual direction of the program and for making appropriate changes when necessary. Administrative, scientific and financial functions he will address will include preparation of scientific progress reports and renewals, coordination and direction of research projects and their integration, and consultation with internal and external advisory committees as well as outside consultants. He will also be responsible for allocating budgets and organizing seminars and meetings related to the Center grant, justifying expenditures and handling all records and finances for the project. Snyder has served as center director throughout the 40 years of the center's existence and thus has substantial experience in successfully coordinating the research of Pis and ensuring high scientific standards. Snyder devotes at least 40% of his effort to the research and administrative activities of this grant with 20% devoted to center administration. In practice, generally more than half of his research time is devoted to the activities of the Center. Barbara Ziegler will serve as the administrative coordinator, handling the implementation of many of the functions described above. She will also prepare manuscripts, progress reports and correspondence. Additionally, she will serve as financial administrator of the project, maintaining records of all financial transactions. Ms. Ziegler has over ten years of experience in executing these functions.